Nottingham's new thife:Die Hard in New Blood Too
by Fox Robin Hood
Summary: It's been eight years and Robin and his crew is comeing back with a new vistory. Could this vistor be a enemy to Nottingham?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Which is good for all of us.

Chapter one: Old Habits Die Hard in New Blood Too

It's been eight years since Robin Hood and Maid Marian were married. After their honey moon that lasted eight years, they decided to go back to Nottingham. Robin and Little John sat on the driver's seat talking about what could have happened while they were gone.

"You think any of the peasants will remember us?" Robin looked at Little John, slightly worried.

Little John laughed. "How could they forget some one like you, Robin?" Little John laughed again and this time Robin joined in. It was about noon when they reached Nottingham. The peasants slowly came out of their homes to see who has arrived. Skippy was the first to approach Robin and was talking so fast no one could understand him.

"Hold on! Hold on! Now slow down Skippy," Robin looked at Skippy, who was seventeen now.

Skippy took a breath. "Robin, after a few years when you left, King Richard died. Not only that, Prince John is pulling his same habits now."

Robin quickly jumped off the driver seat. "How many years?"

"About five years now and we barely have food," Skippy sighed. "We all share what we can and we also have been trying to help Friar Tuck at the church."

Robin snorted slightly. "That Prince John has learned nothing has he."

"You aren't going to start anything right away, are you love?" Maid Marian walked out of the coach.

"I wish to. So he knows that I'm back," Robin looked at Maid Marian, who looked down.

A voice was heard from inside the coach. "I'll go in your place, father." Said a seventeen year old vixen. She looked much like Robin. The only difference was she had ice blue eyes.

"No, you will not," Robin glared at her. "Besides, you're still a beginner at archery."

"I am not, father." The vixen glared at her father.

Friar Tuck's voice was heard. "Now, now. There shouldn't be fighting amongst us." He looked up to see who was fighting and saw Robin and this new vixen. "Who, may I ask, is this lady?"

Robin bowed slightly to Friar Tuck. "This is my adopted daughter, Summer."

Friar Tuck smiled. "Adopted, how wonderful?" He watched Summer going into the coach to get her bow and quiver full of arrows.

Robin now taking notice of his daughter. "What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Summer smiled as she put her quiver on her back. "I'm going to steal from the rich and give to the poor." She headed to the castle of Prince John.

Friar Tuck once again smiled. "She takes after you, even if she is adopted."

Robin smiled. "Oo-de- lally. She'll be next to make Prince John fall."

Summer pulled an arrow out of her quiver, headed towards the castle wall and ran into the Sheriff. The Sheriff picked her up by the back off her shirt. He took notice of who she reminded him of and let out a small growl.

Summer growled back. "It's not nice to be growling at a female, you know."

Sheriff laughed. "And looking like Robin Hood is treason."

"Oh, so you don't know, do you?" Summer smiled. "Tell Prince John that Robin Hood and his merry men are back along with a high spirited vixen." She got loose from Sheriff's grip. "Also tell him to watch his back." She ran around the edge of the castle with the Sheriff following her. She looked back and laughed then jumped into a tree. The Sheriff tried to get up the tree for a few minutes until he gave up and headed back to the castle. When night fell, Summer was with her father and his friends holding a welcome back party for Robin, Maid Marian, and Little John.

Skippy sat near Summer. "Can I ask you something?"

Summer looked up from the bowl of soup her father gave her. "Sure."

"How did you become Robin's daughter?" Skippy avoided eye contact, thinking she would get mad.

"Well, my father died before I was born in a battle and my mother died when I was five." She smiled and laughed slightly. "I guess I was robbing the wrong guy." She looked at her new father and mother who were happily dancing while Little John was singing the tune.

"Well, I'm glad you found a new family." Skippy looked at her then at her family. "I would also like to say welcome to Nottingham." Summer looked at Skippy to say thank you but before she could she was pulled to dance by Little John.

Before the sun was up, Little John and Robin were heading to a coach that was arriving from out of town. Little did they know, they had a tagalong that seemed to want to prove her father wrong.

"Alright, remember the plan, Little John." Robin said as he sat in a tree. Little John nodded as the coach approached. The coach stopped before it reached Robin. "What happened?" Robin hoped out of the tree and saw Summer bowing.

Little John smiled. "Looks like she wanted to set the -" He stopped talking noticing that Robin wasn't too pleased. Robin watched Summer with his hands in fists, which were shaking at his sides. Summer smiled and stepped into the coach. Robin stormed off back to where every one else was. "Hey, chill out, Robin. She's just trying to help." Little John followed Robin.

Shortly after Robin decided that he would ignore Summer when she came back, she appeared. She was carrying a huge chest full of jewels and coins. Little John looked up from breakfast at her then looked at Robin then looked down. Robin took a quick glance at her quickly then right back away.

Summer was smiling and laughing. "Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally what a wonderful day." Robin hearing Summer repeating his phrase his fur stood up on his neck and mumbled to him self.

"Hey, Rob, take a break. Your adopted daughter wants to follow your steps," Little John looked at Robin. "And at least some one wants to consider the Robin Hood legend to continue." With Little John staying those words, Robin sighed.

"I guess you're right." Robin stood up to go help his daughter with handing out the gold and jewels to the peasants. Summer looked at Robin and hugged him. Little John let out a small laugh and smiled as Robin hugged her back.


End file.
